Rain Drops
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: MOCKINGKJAY SPOILER ALERT! Okay, this is a small oneshot about Peeta and Katniss and how they deal with her being pregnant for the first time. Katniss plus hormones equals DANGER. Just read it. For me? I know ya wanna! :D


**Hey y'all so this is just a one shot about Katniss and how she is five months pregnant with Peta's child. Sorta funny, sorta sad, sorta romantic. IDK! Just read it! Love you all!**

The rain is pouring down onto the meadow as I stare out the kitchen window, all around District twelve. Usually, this type of weather would down my mood even more so, but now at five months pregnant, it helps.

I sigh as I pour a batch of coffee into my mug and take a seat at the table. I take a sip, then my mug lands onto the table again. My hands fall onto my swollen abdomen.

The house is deadly quiet without Peeta here. He is always at my side, but at the bakery right now. He didn't want to leave me but there was an emergency call and I made him. He should be back soon though.

I lean back in the hardwooden chair and try to relax. This pregnancy has been very difficult and frustrating for me. I've had morning sickness constantly nonstop, sharp pains in my lower back, trouble walking, mood swings and more.

But Peeta is such a wonderful husband. The day we found out I was carrying this child, he never leaves my side. Always brings me what I need. So kind and loving despite my constant screaming and crying for no reason at all. I love him.

Just as I pick up my mug to take another sip of the distasteful coffee, the only thing that does not come back up, the front door opens. I turn my head to the loud and running footsteps interacting with the floor.

I smile to myself.

The footsteps come closer to me until standing in front of me is an out of breath, blonde haired, blue eyed man.

"I ran here as fast as I could." Peeta states.

I smile and stand up, with difficulty. He envelopes me into a hug, as best he can with the moon on my stomach.

"There is nothing to worry about." I mumble into his chest.

He pulls away from me first then before I can comprehend it his lips are on mine. Warmth spreads thought my aching and tired body. It deepens, our lips perfectly in sync. I taste the longing and the missing in him. We break away slowly and breathless.

Our noses and forheads touch. "I missed you." he says.

I can't even hide the happiness in my voice. "You've only been gone for a few hours."

He lowers himself into the chair I was previously on and puts me onto his lap. His hands reach my abdomen and rubs it. His blue eyes meet my gray ones. Full of love.

"I know. But it seemed like eternity to me." he replies. And for some reason that is all it takes for a tear to fall from my eye.

I try to wipe it away before Peeta sees it and becomes worried.

"Katniss, what's wrong honey?" he asks me, concern in his voice.

I just shake my head but more tears fall from my eyes to the point where I'm crying. It is the hormones. Oh, how I despise them! They just make me look weaker than I really am. Or maybe not.

Peeta puts my head into his chest as I sob and sob and sob while he tries to console me. I am pretty sure his shirt is soaked by this point but I know he doesn't care. He cares about the Baby and I and our health.

"D-don't leave me again. I missed y-you too much." I stammer in between sobs.

PEETA POV

And that's all it takes for my heart to shatter completely.

I actually feel it. I knew I shouldn't have left her but she insisted. I am an idiot. She is in the middle of her first pregnancy, what made me think I could go. I should have called haymitch or Delly or something to watch after her even if she declined.

"Katniss I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I plead. Stupid! Of course this would happen. Even if this is the toughest woman I know, she is still a hormonal-pregnant-and sometimes dangerous-woman.

I continue to stroke her hair and kiss her fore head. "I'm here now. I'm here now." she calms down slowly but eventually. I feel so bad about all of this.

When she is down to just sniffles, she speaks up in a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that."

I immediately move her position so we are face to face. Her gray eyes to my blue ones.

"No, don't even apologize. You know it wasn't your fault Katniss." I whisper.

She looks away. "But I know I worried you. It's just..."

"I know."

The baby.

"No you don't know!" she suddenly yells and shoots straight up. Since her stomach is not that huge yet, nomatter what exaggerations she concludes, she doesn't have to wobble so much.

She walks to the sink and starts washing the dishes that I told her she didn't have to do. I follow her.

"You don't understand this!" she gestures to her stomach. "You don't know how hard this is for me! You don't go through all of the morning sickness and the back pains and the sleepless nights because somone inside you is kicking and hitting your torso!"

Another one of her episodes. She has these at least twice a month. It's her hormones. They can go from happy to pissed in seconds. I know exactly how to handle them: just let it ride it's course.

"You don't know how it feels to eat something and have it come back up again! Or gain a dozen pounds every day for doing nothing! Or-" she gets cut off from a dish that falls from her hands and drops and breaks.

"Dammit!" she exclaims as she hurries to the floor and picks the pieces up. As amusing as this is for me, I have to step in.

"Katniss." I say as I crouch to the ground and pull her hands away from the glass. She stands and puts her hands on her head defeated. I wrap my arms around her from behind.

"Katniss, you need to relax." I soothe.

She faces me, her face full of frustration and her eyes full of regret. She looks down.

I take her hands. "Baby, I know this is frustrating for you." I begin.

Tears fill her eyes, though none pour down.

"It is NOT your fault. This is how you're supposed to act Katniss. If you didn't then there would be a problem."

She snorts as a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Ha. Sure, acting like an ungrateful-arrogant-rude-snobbish-annoying citizen of the Capitol is normal at this stage." she sniffs and rips her hands from mine, trying to get rid of the evidence of any tears.

Is that what she thinks she is? What she means to me now? Oh, Katniss. She should know better by now that I love her no matter what the situation may be and under any circumstances.

I put my arm around her waist and lead her to the living room. Fortunately, Katniss doesn't put up a fight.

When we get to a couch she tries to slide away from me but I grab her hands and force her to look at me.

"Katniss. Listen to me very carefully." I enhance. Her eyes are fixed on our intertwined hands. More tears fall to the floor.

I sigh and bring her closer to me. She follows along.

"Katniss Everdeen Mellark. I love you."

KATNISS POV

Ugh! It's not true! How can he love me after all we've been through? Love doesn't last!

I push myself away from him.

"I don't believe you!" I scream at him. I register his shocked face but ignore it. "I don't believe you!" Tears are streaming down my face so fast now.

Peeta shakes his head. He stands up. He is taller than I am so I reach his chest. He tries to comfort me, tries to touch me but I shy away.

"Katniss! How could you say-" Peeta starts but I cut him off.

"How can you still love me? After all we've been through? The Hunger Games when we scarcely knew eachother and I broke your heart! The quarter quell where I didn't know where I stood! When you were hijacked and I didn't help you! All of the blood! The death!" I pour out. And it is not all of the pregnancy talking, it's part me.

Peeta looks at me with symathy and disbelief. "But Katniss, the great thing about love is that it can heal all of that. Love is forgiving regardless of the past. I love you! You know that!" He looks so upset about me.

I am gasping for sanity just about now. Floods pouring out of my sly, gray eyes. My face is crimson.

"But love never lasts!" And I swear that all of Panem can hear me at that last sentence. And I collapse. Sobbing on the floor.

PEETA POV

I can not comprehend what Katniss just spoke. She knows I love her and she loves me. What is going on? It's not just the pregnancy.

I immeadiatly scoop her up into my arms, wedding bridal style, and she just cries into my shoulder like before. But harder.

I carry her to our bedroom and plop down onto our bed, under the covers with her in my arms.  
>She is hysterical. Clinging on to me like a vise.<p>

"Katniss. My love will always last. Forever."

She nods franticly.

"I-I-I know...I k-know.. I'm s-s-sorry." is all she can get out for breaking down even harder.

I try to soothe her. The usual. 'it isn't your fault' etc. Man. If Katniss Everdeen-Mellark is like this now. I don't even want to imagine. 


End file.
